


Podfic: Scarlet and Gold

by AfroGeekGoddess



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood, Dreams, Gen, M/M, Magic Realism, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post Reichenbach, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroGeekGoddess/pseuds/AfroGeekGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audiofic of my story.</p>
<p>Fic summary: John dreams of scarlet, of snow, of silver. A Reichenbach winter fable. Magical realism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Scarlet and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cellar_Door](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellar_Door/gifts), [aderyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scarlet and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/590500) by [AfroGeekGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroGeekGoddess/pseuds/AfroGeekGoddess). 



[MP3 download](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/scarlet-and-gold)


End file.
